


Crush

by RevengersRagnarok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengersRagnarok/pseuds/RevengersRagnarok
Summary: Reader is Tony‘s younger sister and has superstrength. She has a crush on Wanda but is afraid to tell her. Tony decides to take matters into his own hand.





	Crush

With one final hit you send the punching bad flying across the room and into the wall. You winced at the sound that it made and then sighed in frustration. Tony really should hurry up with that indestructible punching bag he was creating especially for you. It was annoying having to go through at least five bags every session even when you‘re not using your full strength.

Walking towards where you left your towel and bottle, you had to discover that you were all out of water. _I guess a short break won‘t hurt._ Wiping away some of your sweat, you went to the elevator and rode up to the kitchen.

You paused in the doorway when you saw Wanda sitting at the counter, just finishing up a cup of tea it seemed. _How is it even possible for one person to be this beautiful and perfect no matter what they’re doing?_ For a moment you just stood there, watching her. But she must have sensed your presence, because when she set down her tea cup, she turned immediately towards you.

„Good morning, Y/n.“, she greeted you with a bright smile that made your heart speed up.

„H-Hello, Wanda.“, you replied with a nervous grin, waving your hand awkwardly. You slapped yourself mentally for that alone. Transfixed by her beauty and the sound of her accent, you didn’t even listen to one word she said next. Only when she stopped talking and looked at you quizzically did you realize that she must have asked you something. 

„I..uh..sorry, what did you say?“ Great, Y/n. _Way to go to make a good impression on your crush. Just ignore everything she says, why don’t you?_ Wanda looked merely amused and repeated her question to you.

„I asked if you are under the impression that I bite.“ You couldn’t help the blush that spread over your face, when your thoughts went into a very inappropriate direction. Rubbing the back of your neck you began to stutter.

„I-I haven’t-I don’t think...uh...No?“

„Then there’s no reason for you to not enter the kitchen, no? Or did you just come here to stare at me?“, the witch asked teasingly and you felt like your brain short circuited.

„No, I didn’t come here to...I‘m not here for that. I just wanted some water.“, you rushed out to reassure her. _Great. She must think you‘re some kind of creep._ Stumbling over your feet you made your way to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, closing the door again and leaning against it as you took a gulp. Wanda watched you with a smile for a moment, getting up from her place and putting her cup in the dishwasher.

„Well, enjoy your water then, Y/n.“, she told you, as she left the kitchen with one last bright smile in your direction. You waited until she was out of earshot before leaning your head back with a groan and closing your eyes. _Well, that wasn‘t embarrassing at all. Nope. Good job, Y/n!_

„Wow.“, a voice piped up from the direction of the dinner table and you whipped around to see your brother sitting there, drinking coffee, „It‘s obvious that tact and charm doesn‘t run in the family after all. Or at least not in the female bloodline.“

You threw your half full bottle in his direction „Shut up!“

Tony held up his hands defensively „Hey, I‘m only telling the truth. That was a downright train wreck. I feel embarrassed only from watching it.“

You covered your face with your hands at his words. „How long have you been sitting there?“

„Long enough to know that you need some serious help, dear sister.“, he told you, getting up and putting an arm around your shoulder, „Lucky for you, your brother is an expert womanizer who can teach you all you need to know on how to get the girl.“

You scoffed, shrugging off his arm. „Yeah, right. Because you have had so many long lasting relationships so far.“

At your brother‘s surprised but offended look, you sighed, feeling bad for lashing out. „Sorry. I appreciate the thought, but I doubt that I will ever find the guts to tell her how I feel.“

Your brother laughed and you raised an eyebrow at him. „Please, everyone knows how you feel about her, Wanda included.“,Tony told you simply, „I mean you’re kind of obvious with all your stuttering and blushing and staring. Besides, she can read minds, so...“

„Oh god“, you exclaimed, absolutely mortified, „She knows? This just keeps getting worse and worse.“

„Why? Isn‘t it better that she knows your intentions? So when you finally do ask her out, with my help of course, and she says yes, you know for sure it‘s because she is interested as well?“

„No.“, you shook your head, looking at your brother sadly, „This means that she is obviously not interested in me since she knew all this time and didn’t do anything.“

You sighed again and grabbed the water bottle from the floor and made your way out of the kitchen. „If you‘re looking for me, I’ll be hiding in my room until I die of embarrassment.“, you told him dejectedly and left, his shouts for your name falling on deaf ears.

_____________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, the door to your room flew open without a warning and you looked up from your place on your bed to see as your brother pushed Wanda inside and slammed the door shut behind her. For a few moments, you just sat there shellshocked and watched as the witch cursed in her Native language, while pounding against the door. Only after you recovered, did you spring into action.

„Tony“, you began, calling through the door, while pulling at the door knob to no avail, „What are you doing? Open the door!“

Your brother‘s voice was muffled through the door, making it slightly hard to make out his words.

„This is me stopping you from becoming a hermit just because you are too scared to speak to Wanda.“, he told you and you couldn’t help but glance nervously in the other woman‘s direction,“I‘ve instructed FRIDAY to only let you out once you‘ve talked things out, so have fun.“

You could hear him walk away and hit the door as hard as you could, calling your brother‘s name. The only response you received was FRIDAY telling you that Tony had reinforced the doors weeks ago and that even your superstrength couldn’t break through them. _Great_. _He has time to reinforce my door, but he takes his sweet time creating the punching bag I‘ve been asking for for months._

With a sigh, you turned around to Wanda, who was looking around your room curiously. Your pulse quickened when she turned her attention to you. „I‘ve never been in your room before.“, she mentioned casually, „It‘s very...you. I like it.“

„T-Thanks.“,you stuttered out, observing as she sat down on your bed and looked at you expectantly. Seeing your confused look, she gave you what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and motioned to the space next to her.

„Come, sit down. The bed is a much more comfortable place to ‚ _talk things out_ ‘“, she made airquotes as she said the last part and you forced yourself to do just what she told you to do and took a seat on your bed, carefully keeping some distance between you. You were not sure if you could handle sitting too close to her. A beat passed, everything silent.

„So will you tell me what we are supposed to talk about?“, Wanda asked curiously, „From the way your brother said it I assume you know.“

„I-I..yes, I know what he wants us to...discuss“, you began fiddling with your hands nervously, your heart feeling like it would jump out of your chest every minute, „Y-you see, I, you know, I-I...“

You trailed off when Wanda suddenly took your hands in her own, giving you another one of her smiles. _God, she‘s so gorgeous._  

„Y/n.“, she spoke your name in a calming tone, squeezing your hands reassuringly, „Take a deep breath. You don‘t have to be so nervous. It‘s just me.“

Giving her a nervous smile, you took a shaky breath, trying to calm yourself down. „That‘s kind of the problem.“, you replied slowly, „It‘s really...hard for me to talk around you.“

„I could read your mind if it helps you.“, she offered, „Then you don’t have to say it.“

You seriously considered it for a moment, but in the end you shook your head.

„I appreciate the offer. But I think I actually kinda need to say it out loud. To you. Now. So here it goes.“

You took another deep breath.

“Uh..You may already know this, at least Tony said you did, because I apparently am very obvious- but I really, really like you.“, you rushed out, „And not in the, you know, _I want to be your friend_ kind of way but more in the _I want to date and be your girlfriend kind of way._ Oh god, that sounds so much worse out loud than it does in my head. Let me start over...“

Wanda just squeezed your hands encouragingly and you finally looked up and into her beautiful eyes.

„I like you.“, you repeated yourself, „A-And I would like to go on a date with you. That is if you want to and actually return my feelings. No pressure.“

„I‘d love to go on a date with you.“, Wanda answered immediately, smiling brighter than ever. You actually forgot how to breath for a moment.

„I-you-Really?“ She laughed and rubbed her thumb over your knuckles, leaving behind a tingly sensation in your hand.

„Really.“, she assured you, „I‘ve liked you for a long time. I was just waiting for you to make the first move.“ She looked at you with a sly smile, before scooting a little closer to you, so that your knees were touching.

„And I think you should be rewarded for your efforts“, she told you, before letting go of one of your hands and cupping your cheek. She leaned in until you lips met and you swear your heart actually skipped a beat. It took you a few seconds before you started returning the kiss and rested your free hand on her knee. After some moments you parted, both out of breath but smiling.

„Wow.“, you almost breathed out, making her chuckle a little. Wanda gave you a kiss on your cheek and got up from your bed, pulling you with her. Taking your hand in hers, she walked towards the door and tried the knob. It opened easily.

„Seems like FRIDAY is satisfied with our conversation.“, she told you, „Do you want to help me track down your brother and show him what happens to people who push me around and lock me in a room with a beautiful girl?“

You blushed at her compliment but shook your head.

„I actually wanted to thank him. I probably never would have asked you out if he hadn’t forced me. But you do you.“

_____________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later, a certain millionaire was pounding against the door of a broom closet, pulling and pushing against the door without luck.

„Come on Wanda! Let me out.“, he called through the newly reinforced door but received no answer from the witch.

„Sir, Ms Maximoff would like me to inform you that you are to remain in this room until you have come up with a serious plan for Ms Y/n punching bag.“

„How does she know that I don’t have a plan as of yet?“, he paused before sighing, „Right. Mind reader.“

Well, he better start working then.


End file.
